Genie
Genie is the tritagonist in the Disney's 1992 animated feature film Aladdin, The Return of Jafar, Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and its 1994-96 spinoff television series. He is the magical friend of Aladdin. He has been voiced by Robin Williams, Dan Castellaneta and Jim Meskimen. Background History Like most popular depictions of genies, Disney's Genie was originally a slave. Though he possesses "phenomenal cosmic powers", he is bound to an "itty-bitty living space" and can only use his powers when the owner of the lamp (his master) makes a wish; he occasionally does things without granting a wish, but never anything that greatly affects the world around him. He is also bound by three laws; he cannot kill anyone, he cannot make people fall in love with each other, and he cannot revive the dead. It is possible, however, that he can do the third one, but as he puts it, "It's not a pretty picture. I don't like doing it!" Each master has three wishes, and cannot exceed this amount by wishing for more wishes. The lamp comes into the possession of Aladdin during the course of the first film, and he remains in servitude until Aladdin uses his third and final wish to grant Genie his freedom at the end of the film. As well as largely driving the plot in the first movie, the Genie serves as a comic relief element in each of his appearances. He is shown to have shapeshifting abilities, which allow for many and varied sight gags. The Genie's supernatural disposition permits him to break the fourth wall, as well as parody real-life people and popular culture completely outside of the boundaries of the universe in which he is contained. Robin Williams is responsible for most of these because he improvised many of the lines in the film. The Genie's true name, if he has one, has never been revealed; he answers to being called "Genie", and never says that he has a real name. Along with the character of Iago, Genie is one of the most well recognized of characters from Disney's Aladdin franchise. Concept and Creation John Musker and Ron Clements created the Genie with Robin Williams in mind, even though Disney studio chief Jeffrey Katzenberg suggested names such as John Candy, Steve Martin and Eddie Murphy,'' Williams was approached and eventually accepted the role. Williams came for voice recording sessions during breaks in the shooting of his other two films at the time, Hook and Toys. Unusually for an animated film, much of Williams' dialogue was ad-libbed: for some scenes, Williams was given topics and dialogue suggestions, but allowed to improvise his lines. Aladdin Platinum Edition, Disc 2: Diamond in the Rough: The Making of Aladdin. It was estimated that Williams improvised 52 characters. Eric Goldberg, the supervising animator for the Genie, then reviewed Wiliams's recorded dialogue and selected the best gags and lines. Goldberg and his crew then created character animation to match Williams' jokes, puns, and impersonations. Personality Genie is kind hearted, cheerful, energetic and somewhat crazy as a result from spending centuries trapped in his lamp. He dreams of freedom and is hurt when Aladdin says that he can't set him free. Genie cannot disobey the commands of his master, and while he calls Jafar "Señor Psychopath", he grants almost all of his wishes; the only one he doesn't grant is getting Jasmine to fall in love with Jafar. Genie likes to travel and leaves to see the world upon gaining his freedom but he feels that his true home is with Aladdin and Jasmine, presumably because Aladdin was the one who freed him. Powers and Abilities Genie is one of the most powerful major character in the Disney universe shown so far. As shown in the first movie, he could easily break the laws of nature, shape shift into virtually anything, break the fourth wall, warp reality at a whim, lift the palace of Agrabah with no problems, give other people his power, undo the works of any magic, and escape a magically sealed cave. However, he had three limits to his abilities (And also refuses to accept substitutions, exchanges, refunds and wishing for more wishes); he cannot kill, he cannot make people fall in love, and he cannot raise the dead (though he states that he can indeed perform resurrections, but simply does not enjoy doing so as the resurrected are implied to be turned zombies in which he describes as "not a pretty picture"). Aside from these three limitations, he was virtually-omnipotent. After getting his freedom, it is unclear of these limitations still implied, although he stated that he had suffered a reduction in power due to his new freedom, describing his current powers as now being "semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic power" as opposed to his previous "phenomenal cosmic power". Due to his weakened state as opposed to Jafar's full power, the now-genie Jafar defeated him during the "You're Only Second Rate," musical number as well as deflecting all of his magical attacks. However, he still has an unlimited amount of magical knowledge, and all his shape shifting abilities. He also has high magic power, but was unable to undo certain forms of magic; a weakness with disastrous consequences in the television series, such as when he had trouble turning Jasmine back to normal after she was turned into a rat by a magic mirror, or his inability to break a spell cast by Sadira that brainwashed Aladdin into thinking that he was a dragon-slaying knight. It was revealed in ''Return of Jafar ''that he can also flawlessly imitate the voices and appearances of others, as seen when he shape shifts into Aladdin in the ultimately failed attempt to distract Jafar while the real Aladdin grabs the latter's lamp. Eventually though, Genie was shown to have regained his strength in "Aladdin and the King of Thieves" (1996) (possibly being that his powers regenerated after he fully adapting to no longer being confined within the lamp) where he had no problem with anything he tried. Genie is perhaps the 3rd (possibly 4th) strongest character to be shown in the series, with the only characters shown to be stronger are Fate, Chaos and Jafar. Appearances Aladdin Genie makes his debut when he is released from a magical oil lamp by Aladdin in the collapsed Cave of Wonders. After he reveals that he can grant three wishes, he is tricked into freeing Aladdin and Abu from the cave without using a wish. At a faraway oasis, Aladdin asks the Genie what he would wish for. Genie admits he would wish for freedom, since he is a prisoner to his lamp and must follow the orders of the lamp's master. After accepting a promise from Aladdin that he will use the third wish to set him free, Genie grants Aladdin his first wish: making him a prince so Jasmine will fall in love with him and he can marry her. Genie goes into hiding in the lamp after leading a parade to the Agrabah palace. That night, following Aladdin making a bad impression in front of Jasmine, Genie (as a bee) encourages him to be honest and tell the princess (with dramatic visual aids) the truth about himself, but Aladdin refuses, believing that he will be rejected. Genie reminds Aladdin to be himself before going back into his lamp. Later, Genie is released again when Aladdin is shackled, gagged, and thrown off a cliff into the ocean by Jafar's guards. Genie rescues Aladdin as the second wish after liberally interpreting Aladdin's nodding head. The next day, Genie feels hurt when Aladdin considers going back on his promise of setting him free, mainly because of the pressures of being sultan weighing on his mind. Losing faith in Aladdin, Genie goes back into his lamp, upset. Genie's lamp is later stolen and delivered to Jafar by Iago, making Jafar Genie's new master. Genie has no choice but to grant Jafar's first and second wish to become Sultan of Agrabah and the world's most powerful sorcerer, respectively. He uproots the palace from its foundation and places them onto a nearby mountain. He is then made a slave with no purpose in life but to entertain the sadistic Jafar by tormenting the former Sultan. During the final fight between Aladdin and Jafar, Genie is forced to grant Jafar's final wish to become an all-powerful genie. However, soon after this wish is fulfilled, Jafar becomes imprisoned in a black lamp of his own. Genie commends Aladdin for his genius and hurls Jafar's lamp into the desert, freeing Agrabah from Jafar's tyranny. While initially more than willing to sacrifice his freedom in order to allow Aladdin to be with Jasmine, Aladdin decides to live up to his original promise and uses his final wish to free Genie from his lamp's power. (In this film, Genie loses the bangles around his wrists which signifies his freedom from the lamp. In the sequel and all other appearances however, he still has them, possibly now as jewelry.) The now-free Genie leaves Agrabah to explore the world. The Return of Jafar In the 1994 direct-to-video sequel ''The Return of Jafar, the Genie returns to Agrabah, deciding that the world is not all that great without his friends to share it with. He tells Aladdin and Jasmine that he is no longer as powerful as he once was because free genies are not as strong as genies bound by lamps. Instead of having phenomenal cosmic powers with an itty bitty living space, he now has "semi-phenomenal, nearly cosmic powers" and is as free as a bird. Despite the fact that he lost some of his power when he was freed, he still appears to be roughly as powerful as Jafar is in the first film after he makes his second wish and becomes the most powerful sorcerer in the world. He can fly, shape shift, conjure things out of thin air, and make them disappear. That night, when Jasmine gets angry at Aladdin for hiding from her the fact that he brought Iago back to the palace, Genie convinces Iago to help get Aladdin and Jasmine back together. Later, he is confronted by Jafar and imprisoned alongside Abu. Jafar is able to do this because he was still bound by his lamp and thus had access to all the power that came with it. If Jafar had been freed from his lamp by Abis Mal, his power would have been downgraded and he would have most likely been just as powerful as Genie, but no more powerful. Ironically, Jafar wishes to become a genie to become even more powerful than he already was, and it came with a price. If Jafar had been freed, he would only have been as powerful as he was before becoming a genie, making his third wish a waste. After being freed from Jafar's imprisonment by a morally confused Iago, Genie saves Aladdin from being executed by the palace guards, who Jafar had tricked into believing that Aladdin had murdered the Sultan. Together they decide that Jafar must be stopped once and for all and Genie says that the only way to destroy Jafar is to destroy his lamp. Genie later attempts to discreetly grab Jafar's lamp, but is unable to do so. When Aladdin attempts to grab the lamp in front of Jafar, Jafar blows him out of the thrown room into the palace garden, and Genie saves Aladdin from serious injury by catching him when he falls. He then assists Aladdin in the final battle against Jafar by shapeshifting into Aladdin in an attempt to distract him while Aladdin grabs his lamp. However, Jafar catches on in time to stop Aladdin from reaching his lamp. Fortunately the reformed Iago manages to kick Jafar's lamp into lava, thus destroying Jafar. While this happens, Genie saves Jasmine and Abu from a dangerous situation as the ground is closing back up. When he finds out that Iago survived the battle, he celebrates by turning into a firework. ''Aladdin (TV series) The Genie has a major supporting role in the ''Aladdin television series, set between The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves. In the series, being that his power lowered after his freedom, the villains in the series hold a better chance a succeeding but not extremely. While he beats monsters and saves the day when the heroes are in trouble, he does not do everything for them. Because he lost some of his power when he was freed, he cannot solve every problem that comes up with the snap of a finger, so it is often up to Aladdin and his friends to do their own fighting and save themselves. However, he is still an indispensable member of the group. There are many, many occasions in the TV series where Genie's magic is crucial for the heroes to win and the situation would have been hopeless without him. During the course of the show, Genie meets a love interest, a genie named Eden. Unlike Genie, she still has a master. Several episodes revolve around Genie as well as some recurring series plots. In some episodes Genie is being hunted down by the evil sorcerer Mozenrath so that he can use Genie's powers for evil. Other episode plots involve being chased down by a Genie's natural enemy the Mukhtar who later becomes friends with Genie after Genie saves his life while they are working together towards a common goal. ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves Aladdin and Jasmine are about to wed and the excited Genie spends the morning preparing. He decorates the city and informs the citizens of the special event. He is also Aladdin's best man as well as wedding planner, decorator, valet parker and more. During the ceremony, Genie and his friends are attacked by the Forty Thieves. Genie battles with ease having the villains retreat. After the dust settles, Genie is with the task of rebuilding and reorganizing the wedding. Aladdin learns they were after a scepter that unleashes an Oracle. The Oracle has the answer to every question and Aladdin uses the opportunity to learn the whereabouts of his father. Genie and the others finds out he's the King of Thieves and while Aladdin goes to find him, Genie stays behind to fix up the wedding pavilion. After time passes, Jasmine begins to worry for Aladdin's safety until Genie comes in and uses a mix of comedy and heart to re-ensure Jasmine of Aladdin's safety and to cheer her up. He and Jasmine spend time planning the theme for the wedding and different outfits to try. That morning, Aladdin and the others arrive with a mysterious man. Genie is told that the man is the King of Thieves. Genie, in shock, uses his high-tech security system to prepare an attack, but is told that the man is Aladdin's father, Cassim. Genie quickly welcomes him into the family. That night, Cassim is exposed as the king of thieves and caught attempting to steal the scepter with Iago. After Razoul alerts the Sultan, he has no choice but to put him behind bars. After requesting from Genie his father's clothes, Aladdin breaks Cassim and Iago out and is ready for the punishment but Genie and Jasmine take up for him having the Sultan forgive and forget. Genie tries to ease Aladdin's anger and convinces him to save his father after he's been double crossed by his former henchman. They go off to an island where lies the Hand of Midas. Genie begins to sink the island while Aladdin and the others battle the thieves and save Cassim. After all is good, Genie attends the wedding and watches Aladdin and Jasmine fly off on Carpet. During the post-credits scene, Genie appears on the black screen and says "Game over man! Game over!" (a reference to a similar line by the character Hudson from Aliens (1986)) before disappearing magically, indicating that the film is the last installment of the Aladdin trilogy. Disney's One Saturday Morning In a series of short segments called ''Great Minds Think For Themselves, played during the first two seasons of Disney's One Saturday Morning, Genie talks about historical characters and events like George Washington Carver and Louis Armstrong. Robin Williams reprised his role for these segments. Cameos Genie makes a brief cameo appearance in the Quack Pack episode "Ducks By Nature" on the television set that Huey, Dewey and Louie are watching. Genie makes a cameo in the Hercules: The Animated Series crossover episode "Hercules and the Arabian Night", in which he punches Pain and Panic back to the Underworld when they are tricked into looking into the lamp by Aladdin (only his hand is seen). Genie makes numerous appearances in the series House of Mouse. Genie is usually found with Abu, Iago and Jafar. In ''Mickey's Magical Christmas'', Genie takes part of the ending song and seen on stage with a microphone. Genie was seen poofing out of his lamp during the headcount of all of the guest in the episode "Ask Von Drake". Genie is also seen being trapped in the kitchen with other heroes in Mickey's House of Villains. Genie makes a non-speaking cameo in the form of a silhouette during the finale of The Lion King 1½, joining several other Disney characters in watching the film. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time :For more information on Genie, click here. The Genie of Agrabah is a powerful magical being who is imprisoned within the confines of a magic lamp, granting wishes to all who happen to come across it in their travels. One day, while taking a stroll through his kingdom, King Leopold comes across the lamp by the side of a river. After curiously rubbing the lamp, the Genie appears to the king, granting him three wishes, with the warning that a wish cannot be undone once it is fulfilled. After realizing that King Leopold desires no wishes because he has everything he wants and seeks only the happiness of those in his kingdom, the two sit by the river's edge and the Genie tells the king of his sorrowful life, and how he has never found happiness while granting wishes for others over the years. When asked by Leopold what the Genie would wish for, he tells the king how he would wish for nothing more than to be free. Wanting to make the genie truly happy, King Leopold uses his first wish to release the Genie from his chains, giving his second wish to let the Genie have his third wish. The genie is both surprised and worried, as over the years he has watched a thousand and one wishes be made only to have them all turn out bad in the end, which is why he vows never to make his final wish. Seeing the Genie as a wise confidant, Leopold invites him back to his palace where he meets the king's daughter Snow White and his second wife Regina, with whom he falls in love at first sight under the queen's apple tree. During a birthday party for the king, the Genie sees Regina alone and unhappy, while the king, his daughter, and their subjects are all enjoying the king's speech about his daughter and how she looks like his first wife, her mother, who is the "fairest of them all". When Regina is alone outside, the Genie follows, giving her a mirror to show her how beautiful she is as he sees her as the fairest in the land. Some time later, the king finds the mirror and discovers written in her diary that she has found another love and asks the Genie to find the person who gave her the mirror. As the Genie stands under Regina's apple tree, the queen's father, Henry, delivers a box asking him to take it to his daughter as he is not allowed inside the castle. He takes the box to Regina and as she opens it, she tells the Genie that she is going to kill herself from the bite of a poisonous Agrabahn viper, he stops her and offers to kill the king instead, so that they can be together forever. He then takes the box with the viper to the king's room, opens it and let it slither up to the king's face, telling the king as he lies dying that he was the one who gave Regina the mirror and that he has fallen for her. After telling Regina that he has successfully killed the king and that they can now be together, Regina tells him that she never loved him and only used him to kill King Leopold for her. His heart broken, the genie wishes to be with her forever and to look upon her face always. With this wish and much to his dismay, he becomes trapped as the Magic Mirror, now, ironically, able to look upon Regina forever. Musical Genie plays a large, and notable role in the Broadway stage adaptation of the film, portrayed by James Monroe Iglehart. Since the show's debut in 2014, Iglehart's portrayal of the Genie has received critical acclaim from audiences and critics, alike, winning a Tony Award for Best Actor and interestingly echoing the original Robin Williams' original portrayal of the character back in 1992. In this version, the Genie replaces the Peddler infamous for singing "Arabian Nights"; harkening back to the original concept of having the Peddler reveal to be the Genie at the end of the first film. As such, he performs "Arabian Nights" and disappears until his iconic introduction in the Cave of Wonders. Like in the original, Genie provides heavy comedy and fast-pace dialogue throughout the story, some of which includes pop culture references, self-aware humor, and 4th wall jokes. Notably, in the extended Broadway version of "Friend Like Me", Genie adds a medley of popular Alan Menken (the man behind the music of both versions of ''Aladdin) including Beauty and the Beast, The Little Mermaid, and Pocahontas. Video games ''Aladdin'' video games In the video game adaptations of Aladdin, Genie's role is more or less the same as in the film. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In the popular RPG franchise, Genie plays a recurring role, originally featured as a major character in the world of Agrabah, reliving his role from the original film during the adventures of the heroic Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy as they travel throughout Disney worlds to defeat enemies known as the heartless, whom Genie were able to take out with great ease, being that his power was so immense. Since his debut in the original Kingdom Hearts, Genie has regularly been featured as a "summon" for Sora, a Disney companion who aids Sora during his adventures outside the respective worlds they originate from. The role would continue in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II (which he played a considerably smaller role in). Alongside Carpet, though in Agrabah, Genie would also be featured in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days during the adventures of the character Roxas. A data version of Genie would also appear in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Interestingly, during his summon battles, Genie appears to weild a keyblade, though he hasn't been considered an official keyblade weilder or master throughout the other installments of the game, or at all for that matter. ''Disney TH!NK Fast Genie is a non-playable character in the game, serving as its host. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Genie accompanies Aladdin in the "Mickey's Soundsational Parade" mini-game. Like in the actual parade, Genie is seen in front of Aladdin's float. He also appears as an unlockable meet-and-greet character in Adventureland. After he comes out of hiding, Genie asks the player to take pictures of the outfits being worn by the other princesses throughout the park, as he has promised to make a new gown for Jasmine but is not up to date with princess fashion styles. Later on in the game, Aladdin needs to find the pieces of some scarabs so that he can make a new necklace for Jasmine. After the player recovers the scarabs, they take them to Genie to fix. Unfortunately, when Genie fixes them, they turn into flying golden scarabs and fly off. The player then has to go catch them and take them to Aladdin. Disney INFINITY Genie makes a cameo in Disney INFINITY. In the 3DS version, he will grant a player three wishes. One is a Emblem, 2 Power up all characters and third 200 coins. There may be more wishes. Disney Parks Genie is a meetable character in the Disney Parks. Genie can also be seen in a poster in the queue area of ''Mickey's PhilharMagic and can be seen in many parades and shows. At The Magic Carpets of Aladdin, he can be seen around the ride in some parks, but in others, his lamp is the only Genie reference ''World of Color Genie appears in the water spectacular in Disney's California Adventure Park at the Disneyland Resort. Genie appears in the middle of the show following Aladdin and Jasmine singing "Friend Like Me" in dazzling light and water sparks. Genie also appears as a puppet in the pre-show, Carnival of Color. Fantasmic! Genie appears in the Walt Disney World version of the show in the bubble sequence where he dances to "Friend Like Me" and the steamboat finale in 2013. In the Tokyo DisneySea version, Genie gets a full sequence based on "Friend Like Me". SpectroMagic Genie appears in the band unit of the parade, conducting Goofy, Chip 'n' Dale and the Golden Harp. Genie's part was initially taken on by Roger Rabbit, but issues with Amblin led to Roger's replacement. The Magic Lamp Theater At this 3-D film and live-action show hybrid at Tokyo DisneySea, the Genie plays a part in a magic act, but he and his lamp are locked away when the magician he is helping grows jealous of his power. Now, the magician's apprentice seeks to release the Genie and give the audience a real magic show. Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Genie appears in the musical show at Disney's California Adventure. In the show Genie plays out the same role in the film and gives different jokes reflecting current events in the news for nearly every showing. Disney Believe Genie is the lead Disney character in the show and the leader of the "magic makers" that help a practical father believe in magic. Genie first appears inside the father's home and informs him about the journey he's about to venture on. At the end, Genie and the magic makers celebrate the father's new imagination. Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Genie guides the park guests during their quest to defeat Jafar in Adventureland. Genie also assists the guests in the final battle, but is tied to a chair and gagged by Jafar's magic. After Jafar is defeated, Genie is freed and rejoices in the defeat of his foe alongside Merlin. DisneyQuest The Genie is an unofficial mascot of DisneyQuest. Upon entering at ground level, one is brought by an elevator (here called a "cybrolator," containing a short & humorous animation of Genie welcoming you) up to the center of the third floor (the "Ventureport"), where one's visit begins. He is also heard on the end-of-day closing announcements. When a game or attraction is down, a sign reading "The Genie has spotted a technical problem..." is displayed. Star Tours: The Adventures Continue Genie makes a cameo on the luggage scanner run by G2-9T. Other Disney Characters and droids are also being smuggled onto the Star Speeders. Mickey & Duffy's Spring Voyage The Genie appears in the show ''Springtime Surprise performed at Arabian Coast, and is a centerpiece of a topiary of himself holding Duffy in his hand located near the entrance to the port-of-call. ''Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights The current version of the ''Tokyo Disneyland Electrical Parade: DreamLights now includes the Genie float. LED lights on the Genie change into any of the Disney characters (Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, etc.). Quotes Aladdin *"Oy! Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck." *"WOW!! Does it feel good to be outta there!" *"I'm telling you, nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi! Where you from? What's your name?" *"Aladdin! Hello, Aladdin, nice to have you on the show. Can we call you Al, or maybe just Din? Or how about Laddie? into a Scotsman It sounds like, "Here, boy!" whistles C'mon, Laddie!" *"Yo, Rugman! Haven't seen you in a few millennia. Give me some tassel." *"Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master. Either that, or I'm getting bigger. Look at me from the side. Do I look different to you?" *Aladdin a mortar cap and diploma "That's right! He can be taught!" *"What would you wish of me? Arnold Schwarzenegger The ever impressive... if trapped in a box ... the long-contained... SeÒor Wences ... the often immitated, but never... himself... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... duplicated... Genie of the Lamp! Ed Sullivan Right here, direct from the lamp. Right here for your very much wish-fulfillment. Thank you." *"Three wishes, to be exact. And ixnay on the wishing for more wishes. (Turns into a slot machine, arm pulls down and three GENIEs appear in the windows.) That's all. (Three GENIE caballeros come out of the slot.) Three! Uno, dos, tres (Changes into b/w Groucho Marx.) No substitutions, exchanges or refunds." *"Master, I don't think you quite realize what you've got here. So, why don't you just ruminate whilst l illuminate the possibilities?" *"So what'll it be, master?" *William F. Buckley "Uh, ah, almost. There are a few, uh, provisos. Ah, a couple of quid pro quo." *Uh, rule number 1: I can't kill anybody. (chops off his head) So don't ask. Uh, rule number 2: (puts his head back on) I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else (his head shape-shifts into lips and kiss Aladdin) You little punim there. (pinches Aladdin's cheek) Rule number 3: (Shape-shifts into a ghoulish version of himself) I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture. I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!!! (Shifts back to normal) Other than that, you got it. *"Excuse me? Are you looking at me? Did you rub my lamp? Did you wake me up? Did you bring me here? And all of a sudden, you're walking out on me? I don't think so! Not right now! You're getting your wishes, so SIT DOWN!!!!" *"In case of emergency, in different directions with many arms the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here,... ANYWHERE! his extra arms Keep your hands and arms inside the carpet!WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'RE...!!!carpet takes off and pops out of the cave ...OUTTA HERE!!!" *"Thank you for choosing "Magic Carpet" for all your travel needs. Don't stand until the rug has come to a complete stop. Thank you. Goodbye, now. Goodbye. Goodbye. Thank you. Goodbye. to normal Well, how about that, Mr. Doubting Mustafa?" *"Dost mine ears deceive me? Three? You are down by one, boy!" *"Oh. Well, I feel sheepish.into a sheep All right, you bad boy. But no more freebies." *"Me? No one's ever asked me that before. Well, in my case. Ah, forget it." *"No, I can't. I." *sigh "Freedom." *"It's all part and parcel, the whole genie gig. to a gigantic size PHENOMENAL COSMIC POWERS!!! back into his lamp Itty-bity living space." *"But, oh, to be free. Not have to go "poof" What do you need? "poof" What do you need? "poof" What do you need? To be my own master. Such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world. But what am I talking about? Let's get real here, that's never gonna happen. Genie, wake up and smell the hummus." *Royal Recipes book "Let's see here. Chicken à la king? chuckles Nope. Alaskan king crab. out Sebastian clamped to his finger. "Under the Sea" plays as Genie flicks him off of his finger Ow. I hate it when they do that. Caesar salad. with the knife raised from the book trying to kill him Ah! Et tu, Brute? No. Aha. "To make a prince."" *"First, that fez and vest combo is much too third century. These patches. What are we trying to say? Beggar? No. Let's work with me here. taking measurements, turns Aladdin's rags into fine clothes Ooh, I like it! Muy macho!" *"He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet!" *"Hang onto your turban, kid - we're gonna make you a star!" *"So move! takes his Queen and knocks Genie's king off the board Hey! That's a good move. Rodney Dangerfield I can't believe it! I'm losing to a rug!" *Jack Nicholson "All right, sparky, here's the deal. If you wanna court the little lady, you gotta be a straight shooter. Do you got it?" *to each word on a blackboard "Tell her the truth!" *"Enough about you, Casanova. Talk about her." *"She's smart, fun. The hair, the eyes. Anything. Pick a feature." *"Wonderful! Magnificent! Glorious! Punctual!" *"Sorry." *"Nice recovery." * as a guy in a bathtub "Never fails! You get in the bathtub, and there's a rub at the lamp. rubber duckie Hello! Aladdin Al? Al! Kid! Snap out of it! Oh, you can't cheat on this one. I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say, "Genie, I want you to save my life," got it? Okay! Aladdin C'mon, Aladdin! head droops I'll take that as a yes." changes into a submarine and pulls Aladdin out of the sea *"Oh, Al. I'm getting kinda fond of you, kid. Not that I wanna pick out curtains or anything." *"Psst. whispers Your line is "I'm going to free the Genie." Anytime!" *"Al, you won." *hurt "Fine. I understand. After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was just beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, Master." into lamp *out of the lamp after Jafar has rubbed it "Y'know, Al, I'm getting really Jafar I - don't think you're him." *''(looks at a script)'' "Tonight, the part of Al will be played by a tall, dark and sinister ugly man." *"I was afraid of that." *"I can't help you. I work for Senor Psychopath now!" *into a cheerleader "Rick 'em, rack 'em, rock 'em, rake! Stick that sword into that snake!" *"Jafar, Jafar, he's our man, if he can't do it: GREAT!!" *"Al, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?" *"The boy's crazy. He's a little punch-drunk. One too many hits with a snake." *"Al! You little genius, you!" *"Allow me. Ten thousand years in the Cave of Wonders outta chill him out!"them into the distance *"Al, no problem. You still got one wish left! Just say the word, and you're a prince again." *"Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. Aladdin and Jasmine closer together This is love." *"Al, you're not going to find another girl like her in a million years. Believe me, I know. I've looked." *"One bona fide prince pedigree coming up. I. What?" *"I'm free... I'm free. Aladdin Quick, QUICK! Wish for something outrageous, say 'I-I want the Nile'! Wish for the Nile, try that." *"NO WAY! and laughs] OH, does this feel good! Oh! I'm free! I'm free at last! packing a suitcase I'm hitting the road! I'm off to see the world! I'm-" at Aladdin who smiles sadly and looks down *''(to Aladdin)'' "No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me." *"Do you mind if I kiss the monkey? Abu's head then coughs up small ball of fur Oh! Hairball."I'm history! No, I'm mythology! Nah, I don't care what I am; I'm free hee!" * "Made you look." *"You have been a fabulous audience! Tell you what, you're the best audience in the whole world. Take care of yourselves! Good night, Alice! Good night, Agrabah! Adios, amigos!" The Return of Jafar *"OOH! AHHH! WATCH THE SUNBURN! A-ha! Kidding!" *(catches Aladdin and Jasmine on tape) "Rolling! Today's special moments are tomorrow's memories. (to Jasmine) Looking great, Jazz. (to Aladdin) More emotion, Al! Tilt your chin a bit." *up to Jasmine with Abu to catch Sultan & Aladdin "Make room for the picnic boys!" *"Without us?" *"No problem! I'll catch up in a flash!" *Abu "You know what this means, monkey boy? MORE FOOD FOR US!" *laughs "HE'S ALIVE!!!!!" into a rocket and explodes Aladdin and the King of Thieves *as an old man "Ooh, in all my years, never have I seen the streets so full of bustle and hustle and assorted commotion!" *"Ooh, wonderful! And who's the lucky prince?" *his true form "No way! (grabs Razoul) Try it phonetically. It's... Aladdin! (A neon lit "Aladdin" sign appears as record scratches; blinks out) Aww- some of you don't believe. titles appears, this time in Arabian style, as music resumes and fireworks pops. (as Tinker Bell) In colour!" (giggles) *a show called Lifestyles of the Rich and Magical "Once again, this whole broadcast has been brought to you by Sand! It's everywhere! Get used to it." *"Oh no, the crowd is parting. Who's coming? IT'S MOSES!" *"And your name is...?" *"You're Thor?" *at the guests waiting for the wedding "They're heeeeeeeeere. horror Oh, no! (as the White Rabbit) I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" the wedding ready *(impersonates Mrs. Doubtfire as he's trying to cheer up Jasmine) "Listen to Genie, dear. Genie knows. You've got to get your mind off this incessant waiting." *"Observe!" a button on the remote control and a Genie robot appears *"Armed and dangerous! I'd like to see one of those 40 Thieves get within an inch of your wedding." *then calls on a walkie talkie "All units, we have a Code Red!then transforms into dozens of S.W.A.T. troopers, who take up positions around the room, at the same time the area is locked up by sealed doors (as multiple S.W.A.T. troopers) Code Red! Code Red! (as Scottish men) Come on, boys! Follow me! play bagpipes (as the Lone Ranger) Calvary, FORWARD! Lone Rangers follow him (as paratroopers jumping out of a plane) Geronimo! Arapaho! Navajo! (as Pocahontas) Pocahontas!the Genies surround Cassim on all sides Do not attempt to move or we'll be shooting ourselves!" *"Back off, Al, this creep's got a yellow sheet as long as my arm!" *"Stand down, men. Smoke 'em if you got 'em.(all the other Genies "poof" away)(to Casssim, threateningly) If you're Al's dad and the King of Thieves, I just wanna know one thing!" *(turns into a waiter) "Will you be having the chicken or the sea bass?" *(turns into Pumbaa from The Lion King) "Hakuna Matata! (turns back, looks scared) Whoa. I was having an out-of-movie experience." *"Al, c'mon! Why you gonna try on the King of Thieves get-up? Might I suggest something that doesn't actually say "ARREST ME"?!" (In black and white prisoner clothes) *"I object, Your Honor! (Turns Razoul into an officer and the Sultan into a judge with stand) I object to that outrageous statement. And I object to a tertiary character having any lines in my courtroom. (Hands him a suitcase and blasts him out of sight) Take this to a higher court, my good man!" *(imitates Ray Combs) "Survey says... Show me TURTLE!" Kingdom Hearts Series *"Wish Number One, coming right up!" *"Patience, my fine, feathered friend! Any three wishes! A one wish, a two wish, three wish. Then I make like a banana and split! Our lucky winner made his first wish—and let me tell you, what a doozy that wish was—so he has two left. So, master, what’ll you have for Wish Number Two?" *"Comes with the job. Phenomenal cosmic powers. Itty-bitty living space. It’s always three wishes, then back to my portable prison. I’m lucky to see the light of day every century or two..." *"Keyhole, eh? I could swear I’ve heard about that somewhere before..." *"Sorry, Al. The one with the lamp calls the shots. I don’t have a choice." *"Uh, earth to Al. Hello? You still have one wish left. Look, just say the word. Ask me to find Jasmine for you." *"Hmm. Sorry, Al. I’m done taking orders from others. But... A favor, now that’s entirely different. I guess I could give that a try. After all, we’re pals, right, Al?" *"Did someone say "wish"? Then stand back, kids, genie of the lamp coming through! There ain't nothin' I can't make right as rain — well, if we HAD rain. But enough dry jokes! One Heartless disappearing act, coming right up!" *"Then we'll just have to DO something about that, Al! Can I call you Al? So, what'll it be? Fame? Fortune? A herd of luxury camels to call your very own?" *"Sorry, Al. My hands are tied on this one. I gotta obey whoever has his mitts on the lamp." *"He sure does. Time for me to make a prince outta this guy! 'Course, I'd like to be free. But like they always say, genies can't be choosers. You're probably miffed about that whole puppet-of-Jafar thing, anyway. Go on, Al. Wish for what's really in your heart. Be a prince. Get the girl." *"Say no more, little pal! I know JUST what you're thinking. Here you go, Sora!" *"Yeah, figure that one out!" *"Well all right, then! One personal introduction, coming right up! The name's Genie-Formerly-Of-The-Lamp...but call me by my first name, kids!" *"Me, I was just swinging by Agrabah to check inn... When, all of a sudden, Carpet here decides to put the hassel to the metal and take off! Says he spotted a friend." *"I know, crazy isn't it? I tag along all ready to reminisce about old times... But I have no idea in the cosmos who you are! You sure this is a friend of ours, Rugman?" *"That's the one! My buddy Al's hometown. Why, when we first met, Al and I were inseparable..." *"But we got to worrying about how Al was doing...so we figured we'd pop back in to check up on him." *"Al said no magic, right? I'd love to just fix the place, but even a genie's got to respect his friend's wishes." *"Okay, forget "who." WHERE are you two!?" *"Oh, stop. I'm not that scary. Are you trying to give me a complex?" *"This, from the guy who vanished into thin air the last time we met! Well, anyway... I'm glad to see Al's doing all right. Now I can enjoy the rest of my vacation free of worries!" *"Aww... Okay, then. This time, it's so long for real!" *"I'm HOME!" *"Al, you princely little muffin, you!" *"Aw, of course, what am I saying? You're living at the palace now." *"Uhhhh... Princess Jasmine, you sure that you want that pigeon in the coop?" *"Al can't miss Sora's big farewell party! I'll have him back in a jiffy!" *"Alakaza---uh... You know? One lousy sandstorm is just too easy." *"You went mano a mano with Jafar, and you didn't invite me, Al?" *"Et voila! Next time let me put in a few swimming pools, 'kay?" *"Is that my cue? Am I on? C'mon, Al! Lemme build a freeway or something!" *"But I can't hold it any longer! Yee-haw! Oh that's good!" *"Sora, Donald, Goofy, you guys are too much. If you're ever in the mood for some more cosmic razzle-dazzle, gimme a shout, ok?" *"Need a hand? Looks like you do! Troubles, problems, worries, I can make them all disappear! When you need assistance from the Genie of the Lamp... Just call on me and I'll make any wish come true in a snap!" *" Not at all. What kind of a Genie would I be if I couldn't make do with a wishy-washy wish? How about I make this one a freebie and we'll say it evens out? I'll tell you exactly who made time stop in the city and made all this fuss. How about that? Didn't even make you wish for it!" *"Looks like it's waking up, and this guy is NOT a smooth riser!" *"Of course he will. Time will start flowing again and he'll be a free man! Pretty nice deal. Lucky guy! I wish I could be a free genie...It's a rough life, being bound to obey my master, until he wishes me free." *"Whoah, Sora, time to go already?" *"Sora...I will grant that wish to the letter. Thank you, Sora!" *"Troubles, Al? Whoa! You look a little green around the gills, buddy. Oh! Strike that. Everything looks green. Well--Hey, wait. You are not Al." *"The name's Genie. Last name "of the lamp," hey, how ya doin'. Ya got, like, issues, man? Just make a wish! Problems solved! Wrongs righted! Service while you wait!" *"No sirree. Three per customer, while supplies last! That's the limit. Can't expect other people to take care of every little thing." *"You wished it, kiddo, you got it. Badda-bing!" *"Well? Whaddaya think of your new, totally phantom-free city?" *"Huh? Oh dear. Cue remorseful genie in 3, 2, 1... Well, you did say "fewer problems"... Sorry, kid, I guess I just sorta went by the book." *"Well, I won't have a half-granted wish on my permanent record! We'll call that one a freebie. And guess what--to make it up to you, I've even got a trace on your bad guy. How's that for service?" *"You got it, boss! Buckle up, 'cause here...we...gooo!" *"Correctamundo! The spell was just on the city." *"Hmm, this isn't going to be easy, chief. I'm picking up a triple dose of traps on my lamp-dar." *"Hmm, this place smells fishy, and we're a long way from water." *"Well, sure there is! A few swift kicks in Jafar's caboose oughta kickstart time for Agrabah. And Al will be free as a bird! I"m jealous, really. I'd give anything for that freedom... But, I'm stuck until my master wishes me free." *"That's okay. I don't have any. But there's genie-hood for you! Phenomenal, cosmic power... Itty-bitty living space. ...Wow, déjà vu! I think I said the same thing to Al. Ya know, he seemed to understand more than the others..." *"*Bzzrt bfft* Genie here. Do you read me, Sora? He's not kidding about the invincible part. None of your attacks can hurt him. But, Jafar is a genie now. Which means..." *"Nab that, and you've got a shot, kiddo. Just be careful! Jafar still has the power to call time-out." *"Now's your chance, Sora! Knock down that lamp! But you can't give Iago the old one-two if you can't reach him... See anything around that'll give a leg-up?" Trivia *Genie was listed #20 in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters. Stating his stroke of genius as the Prince Ali musical number, which sees the Genie perform the main song but also transform himself into crowd members to start a hundred different rumors as Aladdin, disguised as a prince, makes his triumphal entry into the city. *Before Robin Williams was cast, actors like Eddie Murphy, John Candy and Steve Martin were considered to voice him. *The Genie's weakness is sealed bottles and containers, which he's (unfortunately) easily tricked into. *Despite Genie not being the lead character---his first appearance in the Aladdin series isn't until about halfway through the original movie---he's the most famous and the most popular character in the series. *The designers had a hard time creating the Genie, because they wanted him to be a character that could only exist in the realm of imagination, and to do that, they shaped him like a living cloud of smoke. *Animator Eric Goldberg once said that he always imagined Genie as being Jewish. This could be why Genie sometimes uses Yiddish phrases. *In Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Genie turned into one of his voice actor's (Robin Williams) characters, Mrs. Doubtfire, when trying to cheer Jasmine up. *His appearance may have been inspired by a type of Djinn known as the Marid. Traditionally believed to be the most powerful classification of Djinn, the Marida (plural form of Marid) are known also as the "Blue Djinn" for their likewise skin texture. *There is a homage made to the Genie in The Princess and the Frog. As Mama Odie quickly digs through a pile of magical objects during “Dig a Little Deeper”, his magic lamp gets tossed to one side. This makes him one of the four Disney characters referenced in the movie, with Magic Carpet, King Triton and Prince Charming being the other three. *Robin Williams was allowed to improvise much of his performance, which is pretty unusual in animation. His initial recordings included about 52 separate characters, which Eric Goldberg then took and worked with, picking the funniest bits to animate. *When Genie is discussing his wish for freedom, he briefly assumes a form resembling that of Genie Jafar and stands before a similar cosmic background to what Jafar was at the climax of the first movie. Whether this is intentional on Disney's part (i.e., foreshadowing Jafar's comeuppance), or merely coincidental is unknown. Ironically, the two images have opposite contexts: Genie assumes the form to lament his great power but lack of freedom, while Jafar assumes the form while reveling in his great power. Furthermore, both scenes have the phrase "phenomenal cosmic power and itty bitty living space" spoken, the first by the (blue) Genie and the second by Aladdin himself. *Genie is one of several Disney characters to break the fourth wall, others include Donald and Mushu. In the Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories manga, after Genie is free, he lists the places he wants to go. He then says "Heck, I could even go behind the page." *The reason why Robin Williams refused to reprise his role as Genie in The Return of Jafar is because he had an agreement with Disney to not exaggerate his role, but Disney broke the agreement as Genie appeared as the biggest part of Aladdin merchandising. *Even though Genie said that one of the natural limitations of a genie is that they can't bring people back from the dead, it's implied that Genie can bring people back from the dead, but he just simply doesn't like doing it. *Genie once made a speaking cameo appearance in The Simpsons episode Mypods and Boomsticks where he talked to Homer Simpson which was intended as an inside joke as Dan Castellaneta also voices Homer. *His powers are similar to those of Discord from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, although Discord uses them for evil in his first three episodes before he is reformed. Gallery See also *Gene the Genie - another genie in a Disney production *Genie's Transformations *Genie's Lamp es:El Genio Azul Category:Aladdin characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Singing Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Creatures Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who fly Category:Wise Characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Legendary creatures Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Mickey's PhilharMagic Poster Characters Category:Pirates Category:Sailors Category:Adults Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Genies Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Cheerleaders Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Summons Category:Disney Dream Portrait Series characters Category:Bugs Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Shapeshifters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Athletes Category:Military characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Immortal Category:Lovers Category:Lamps Category:Rabbits Category:Dragons Category:Tigers Category:Tritagonists Category:Domestic Cats Category:Lizards Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Chickens Category:Disney's Arcade Frenzy Characters Category:Article of the week Category:TV Animation Characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Hercules characters Category:Bees